


Мальчик, который лгал

by tier_wolf



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: У него даже получается вспомнить имя.





	Мальчик, который лгал

Нужно было взять его еще тогда, очень давно, на узкой измятой постели в летнем университетском кампусе.  
В тот раз они лежали рядом: Шоичи с ноутбуком на груди и Бьякуран, пристроившийся на самом краю постели, картинно-скучающе подпирающий щеку кулаком. Шоичи пытался растолковать ему цветастый график, остро раскинувшийся на экране ноутбука. А Джессо не понимал и не смотрел.  
Слишком близко были неуютно-тонкие пальцы, острые колени, ступни, покрытые полосами пыли и пластыря. Можно положить руку на лодыжку, сжать, останавливая равномерное покачивание грязной ступни. Посмотреть, как вопросительное недовольство расцветает на лице. Провести ладонью выше: на голени мягкий золотистый пушок, а дальше, где задрались светлые шорты, кожа почти совсем гладкая, особенно внутренняя поверхность бедра.  
Посмотреть, как недовольство меняется на испуганное непонимание. Такое жалобное, беззащитное непонимание, с этой привычной морщинкой между бровей, когда Шоичи хмурится, со сжатыми до белизны тонкими губами...

Нет, так далеко он тогда не заходил.  
Все ждал чего-то, думал, что время — лучшее лекарство. Нет, не ждал, что охладеет, успокоится, но думал, что однажды увидит ответный интерес. Жаркий, низменный, плотский, пусть даже предназначенный не лично ему, Джессо, а любому встречному, но этим любым обязательно будет он — разве мало он постарался, чтобы окружить Шоичи собой, отметить собой, присвоить окончательно и бесповоротно. Никто другой просто не попадется под руку в нужный момент, уж над этим он поработал. Пожалуй, было даже какое-то извращенное наслаждение в том, чтобы оттянуть момент понимания, и играть в эти игры одному, с находящимся в полном неведении противником. Прикосновения, поглаживание пальцев, поправленный воротничок, соприкосновение коленей под столом, дружеские объятия, с каждым разом все менее дружеские и все более жадные, ладонь, оглаживающая горячие ребра сквозь футболку. Он позволял себе достаточно много, чтобы быть пойманным. Он так ждал, что однажды услышит нетерпеливое "еще".  
Но и в этом Шоичи обманул, как обманывал его всегда. Шо-чан. 

Джессо никогда и не задумывался, что пойман уже давно. Пойман, осужден и медленно четвертован. Что приговор уже приведен в исполнение. И выставленная напоказ белая шея с нервно подрагивающим кадыком выставлена слишком расчетливо — и это тоже часть его наказания. Разве можно ожидать такого от Шо-чана?  
У него темные-темные глаза с расширенными зрачками, как заросший илом пруд, густая зелень сквозь ледяную черную воду. В эти глаза смотреть и смотреть, прижимая к горлу лезвие клинка, пока они не погаснут совсем, раскрывая всепоглощающую непостижимую тьму. В эти глаза смотреть бы, когда они распахиваются от удовольствия, и светлые ресницы слипаются от влаги. 

Шоичи двадцать три, когда он говорит "нет".  
От него почти разит ответным желанием, томительным, терпким, взрослым. И Бьякуран не понимает, почему: почему между ними вдруг встал стеной этот нелепый отказ, когда взаимность очевидна. Он позволил распуститься цветку, который так старательно берег, но лепестки его оказались покрыты ядом.  
Следовало брать свое раньше. Жадно, безжалостно, не дожидаясь, когда другой осознает свои желания. Свое тело. Свою способность принимать решения.  
У него даже получается рассмеяться, слишком уж ненастоящим кажется все происходящее, словно во сне, и потому нельзя относиться всерьез. У него получается рассмеяться, и сквозь этот шелестящий смех, он спрашивает:  
— Кто-то уже есть у Шо-чана?  
Шоичи говорит "нет".  
Фантомной болью в кончиках пальцев Джессо ощущает, как могли бы крошиться под его руками шейные позвонки.  
Убивать легко. Ломать, калечить — гораздо проще, чем создать что-то новое, о, кто больше него знает об акте созидания?  
Шоичи давно уже можно убить — можно было убить сразу. Всегда есть другие, всегда есть возможность задавать вопросы и получать ответы. Шо-чан не так уж нужен. 

У него покрасневшие от усталости веки и искусанный воспаленно-розовый рот. Едва заметные веснушки россыпью по скулам и кончику носа, и сбитое напрочь дыхание. Он боится так неприкрыто, так откровенно, словно за последнюю минуту совсем разучился скрывать свои чувства. Он хочет так откровенно, словно бьет наотмашь этим вожделением. Любое прикосновение готово обернуться долгим стоном, тело, как тонко настроенный инструмент, способный играть неземную музыку, но пока призывно молчащий в ожидании.  
Джессо знает эту мелодию, даже слишком хорошо. Как часто он пытался наиграть ее кончиками пальцев, одной рукой, вроде бы в шутку. Никогда даже не предполагая, с какой силой она может прозвучать под чужими, совсем неумелыми, руками.  
Лицо Шоичи искажено таким просветленным страданием, словно он собрался взойти на Голгофу, и обязательно, непременно, втащить туда за собой еще и Джессо. Кажется, Шоичи Ирие тоже слишком многое знает о том, как ломаются шейные позвонки. Кажется, он даже не попытается отпрянуть, ощутив ладонь на своем горле. 

Чертов самоубийца.  
— Так, значит, не хочешь поцеловать меня, Шо-чан? — выходит слишком уж насмешливо, слишком резко, и сквозь каждое слово ощутимо пробивается ярость.  
Сквозь каждое слово звучит одно: почему, почему, почему...  
— Мне нужно закончить исследование, — прохладное запястье мягко высвобождается из пальцев Бьякурана, так медленно, словно у душевнобольного ребенка пытаются отнять полюбившуюся игрушку.  
Ему нравится смотреть, как эти воспаленные губы, покрытые тонкой запекшейся корочкой, порождают слова. Любые слова, даже те, что не являются ответом на вопрос.  
Даже слово "нет".  
Нельзя убивать Ирие Шоичи.  
Не сейчас. Не так легко. 

Пусть он закончит строить свою машину. Пусть вся их жизнь продолжается своим чередом. Редкие разговоры, всегда начинающиеся с попытки застать врасплох. Редкие улыбки, подаренные в задумчивости, в забытьи, по старой памяти. Записи видеонаблюдения, где Шоичи лежит на спине, одной рукой нетерпеливо комкая простыни, а другую запустив под пояс форменных брюк. Такие незамысловатые ласки, очень мало отношения имеющие к удовольствию.  
Качества видео недостаточно, чтоб разглядеть выражение лица, но Джессо уверен, что Шоичи смотрит в камеру. Даже в те дни, когда он снимает очки и устало растирает переносицу кончиками пальцев, откидываясь на подушку. Джессо знает, кому предназначен этот взгляд. Чернильный омут русалочьей зелени, непроглядное дно сквозь стылую воду.  
Там, под водой, ответы на все вопросы.  
Почему ты не хочешь поцеловать меня, Шо-чан?  
Почему тебя нельзя заменить никем другим? Почему тысячи идеальных копий в тысячах идеальных миров все еще хороши недостаточно, чтоб заменить тебя одного?  
Почему. 

Шоичи снится ему, пахнущий озоном, больной, усталый, острый как лезвие. Он обнимает за плечи, сжимая в ладонях основания крыльев, голыми руками держа это пламя. Его губы касаются щеки издевательским недо-поцелуем, царапают, сухие, потрескавшиеся.  
— Потому что один только я тебя предал, — шепчет ночной кошмар.  
...

*  
— Нет? Но я уверен, что мы виделись раньше, — удивляется Джессо, — подожди, я могу вспомнить...  
Мальчишка вырывается с таким отчаянием, что держать его дальше просто страшно — как бы не вывихнул запястье. Приходится отпустить и растерянно смотреть вслед, морщась от головной боли. Воспоминания приходят позже: двор университета, летняя зелень, мальчик в очках и мятой футболке. Они действительно встречались раньше.  
— А ты рано научился лгать, ведь так? — пустота предсказуемо не отвечает ни на его слова, ни на задумчивую улыбку, но почему-то Бьякурану кажется, что его услышали. Что у этой истории еще будет продолжение.  
У него даже получается вспомнить имя. Ирие Шоичи. Шо-чан. 

*  
...  
И весь мир затапливает ледяной водой, рвущей легкие изнутри.


End file.
